A single call center can accept and/or make hundreds, if not thousands, of calls each day. Each accepted call results in at least one conversation between the customer and one or more call center agents. Information about these conversations may be desirable to an operator of the call center so that the operator can improve the services provided by the call center. Such information may be easily obtainable for a conversation by a human listening to the conversation. However, the number of conversations handled by the call center makes human analysis of every conversation unachievable.
While a speech recognition system may be able to recognize words spoken by the participants in a conversation, the words spoken are not necessarily indicative of the quality of the conversation as a social interaction. Moreover unconstrained speech recognition requires significant computational resource and, particularly if one participant speaks with an accent or the acoustic conditions are poor, the reliability of words generated from the speech recognition may be less than desirable. Accordingly, analysis of a conversation's quality may be better determined using means other than speech recognition.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems, methods, and computer readable media for analyzing a conversation between a plurality of participants. In a particular embodiment, a method provides determining a first speaker from the plurality of participants and determining a second speaker from the plurality of participants. The method further provides determining a first plurality of turns comprising portions of the conversation when the first speaker is speaking and determining a second plurality of turns comprising portions of the conversation when the second speaker is speaking. The method further provides determining a characterization for quality of the conversation based on gaps between turns of the first plurality of turns and turns of the second plurality of turns.
In some embodiments, determining the characterization comprises characterizing the quality as problematic when an amount of the gaps lasting a threshold period of time satisfies one or more criteria.
In some embodiments, the gaps include a plurality of turn incursions whereby turns of the first plurality of turns overlap turns of the second plurality of turns.
In some embodiments, determining the characterization comprises characterizing the quality as problematic when an amount of the plurality of turn incursions satisfies one or more criteria.
In some embodiments, determining the characterization is further based on a plurality of hesitations within turns of the first plurality of turns and the second plurality of turns.
In some embodiments, a hesitation of the plurality of hesitations comprises a gap within speech of a turn that is below a threshold amount of time that indicates when one turn ends and a second turn begins.
In some embodiments, determining the characterization comprises characterizing the quality as problematic when an amount of hesitations within the plurality of hesitations satisfies one or more criteria.
In some embodiments, the method further provides grouping the conversation with a plurality of conversations based on the characterization.
In some embodiments, the method further provides identifying common properties between each conversation of the plurality of conversations.
In another embodiment, a conversation analysis system for analyzing a conversation between a plurality of participants is provided. The system includes a storage system configured to store the conversation. The system further includes a processing system configured to determine a first speaker from the plurality of participants and determine a second speaker from the plurality of participants. The processing system is further configured to determine a first plurality of turns comprising portions of the conversation when the first speaker is speaking and determine a second plurality of turns comprising portions of the conversation when the second speaker is speaking. The processing system is further configured to determine a characterization for quality of the conversation based on gaps between turns of the first plurality of turns and turns of the second plurality of turns
In yet another embodiment, a non-transitory computer readable medium is provided. The computer readable medium has instructions stored thereon for operating a conversation analysis system to analyze a conversation between a plurality of participants. The instructions, when executed by the conversation analysis system, direct the conversation analysis system to determine a first speaker from the plurality of participants and determine a second speaker from the plurality of participants. The instructions further direct the system to determine a first plurality of turns comprising portions of the conversation when the first speaker is speaking and determine a second plurality of turns comprising portions of the conversation when the second speaker is speaking. The instructions further direct the system to determine a characterization for quality of the conversation based on gaps between turns of the first plurality of turns and turns of the second plurality of turns.